Explosive Dudes With Guitars
by Liss Noir
Summary: Taichi sólo quiere poder ver a su banda favorita tocar en vivo, sin embargo todo se complica cuando la única entrada que queda la tiene Mimi.


**Explosive Dudes With Guitars**

Taichi sólo quiere poder ver a su banda favorita tocar en vivo, sin embargo todo se complica cuando la única entrada que queda la tiene Mimi.

Aclaración: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenencen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Línea temporal: 4 años después de 02, Taichi y los demás ya están en la universidad.

Personajes principales: Taichi Yagami. Secundarios: Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru y Jyou.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?!

Hikari hizo una mueca cuando su hermano grito tan fuerte que toda la cafetería se les quedó viendo.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, son tu banda favorita. –anunció la jovencita cruzándose de brazos. –No puedo creer que no supieras que vienen a Odaiba.

Taichi se rascó la cabeza con disimulo.

—Bueno, es que he estado ocupado con la universidad y…

—Y no tienes una idea nunca de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor. –completó su hermana menor. –Pero bueno, ahora que lo sabes puedes ir a conseguirnos dos boletos.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, ya sabes para ti y para mí…

Taichi alzó las cejas.

—Explosive Dudes With Guitars no es una banda precisamente para chicas, Kari.

La castaña torció la boca y se inclinó en su asiento mirándolo con evidente molestia. Estaba claro en el rostro de Hikari que aquel comentario le había parecido de lo más ofensivo.

—La música no tiene género, Taichi. –repuso su hermana menor. –Además he crecido durmiendo a escasos metros de ti, créeme que le he agarrado gusto a tu música de "chicos".

Eso era cierto, durante los primeros años de su vida Taichi y Hikari durmieron juntos y después pasaron a ocupar dormitorios contiguos por lo que los gustos musicales de uno habían quedado guardados en el fondo de los recuerdos del otro.

—De acuerdo, si puedo conseguir entradas te llevaré conmigo. –aceptó Taichi. –Pero tendrás que pagar por tu entrada.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—Se supone que eres tú quien tiene un empleo.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan molesta? –preguntó el moreno dando un sorbo de su gaseosa. Su hermana se limitó a encogerse de hombros y llevarse una galleta a la boca.

* * *

Taichi estaba completamente destrozado. De haber sabido con antelación que su banda favorita los Explosive Dudes With Guitars iba a presentarse en su ciudad hubiese sido el primero en la fila para comprar los boletos y verlos en vivo, sin embargo nuevamente la vida le jugaba en contra y gracias a que era terriblemente despistado había dejado el evento pasar de largo sin siquiera haberse enterado a tiempo.

Hoy los boletos estaban agotados y lamentablemente para el joven una vez poseedor del valor, no había ya nada que pudiera hacer para conseguir que su sueño se volviera realidad.

Finalmente lo embargo una amarga sensación de pérdida y frustración, incluso de coraje, al darse cuenta que él, el fan número uno de dicha banda, no iba a ser capaz de asistir a su concierto por algo tan estúpido como que no se había enterado de que iba a haber uno. Miró al cielo preguntándole a todo lo divino el motivo de aquel castigo tan severo y cuando por sin estaba listo para salir de su auto—miseria y superarlo una idea llegó a su cabeza.

Antes de decidir olvidar el tema y tratar de no pensar más en eso decidió hacer una búsqueda por internet intentando dar con algún revendedor o alguien que hubiera tenido que vender sus entradas por causas de fuerza mayor. La búsqueda le dejó muy insatisfecho al notar que tanto los revendedores como incluso algunos fans, estaban vendiendo los boletos a precios imposibles de pagar (al menos para él).

Finalmente un mensaje apareció en su pantalla. Era una entrada del blog que escribía Mimi Tachikawa en el cual aparecían recetas, reseñas de películas y simplemente los pensamientos más profundos de la chica sobre la vida, el amor y el maquillaje. Hubo un mensaje que llamó su atención y que explicaba porque había aparecido entre los resultados de su búsqueda aquel blog. Mimi había publicado una foto de un par de entradas para el concierto de Explosive Dudes With Guitars con la leyenda "¿A alguien le gusta esta mierda, de verdad?".

Taichi saltó de su asiento sin podérselo creer. Sin esperar más marcó el número de la castaña. Desde que ésta había vuelto a Odaiba hace un par de años habían sido pocas las veces en las que Taichi intentó comunicarse con ella de esa manera tan desesperada. Mimi no respondía el teléfono, algo completamente extraño en ella así que sin más dudarlo salió corriendo con dirección a la casa de la joven Tachikawa.

Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que la razón de que no hubiese contestado el teléfono es que se encontraba en la ducha. Taichi enrojeció de pies a cabeza al notar que Mimi abría la puerta con una bata de baño y nada más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo al abrir la puerta sin ropa?

—¡Pensé que sería el chico de la pizza! –chilló la jovencita tornándose roja.

—¡Eso tiene menos sentido aún! –El Yagami sacudió la cabeza. –Escucha, vine porque necesito hablar contigo de algo, Mimi.

Ella resopló dejándolo pasar al departamento.

—¿Qué quieres, Taichi?

Éste se cargó de valor y habló con firmeza.

—He visto en tu blog que tienes unas entradas para un concierto. –respondió el moreno. –Y creo que no te agrada la banda pero debes saber que es mi grupo favorito en todo el mundo.

—¿Explosive Guitars?

—¡Explosive Dudes With Guitars! –corrigió él. –Pero sí, ellos.

La chica soltó una risita cantarina.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que a nadie le gustaba esa música terrible. –espetó Tachikawa provocando que él gruñera por lo bajo. –A mi papá se las han regalado en el trabajo y como no es ningún ex convicto pues claro que no le ha gustado y me las ha terminado dando a mí.

—¿Puedo tenerlas? –preguntó esperanzado. –Te pagaré.

—No necesito dinero, Taichi. –repuso la castaña. –Si te doy las entradas es porque vas a hacer algo por mí.

—¿Qué dices?

—Pues eso.

—Eres una chica cruel, ni siquiera te gusta la banda. –exclamó enfadado.

—No soy cruel sólo soy una mujer de negocios, algún día lo entenderás. –contestó sonriendo entre dientes y Taichi pensó que aquella chica que solía ser inocente y llorona se había convertido en una jovencita por demás astuta.

—Bien. –accedió el moreno. —¿Qué necesitas?

Mimi sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de contestar.

—Bueno, pues sabrás que Sora ha entrado a estudiar diseño de modas en Tokyo, ¿No es así? –Taichi asintió. –Pues me he enterado que va a tener acceso a una pasarela muy distinguida el fin de semana, le he pedido que me lleve como invitada pero me ha dicho que ya se lo prometió a Yamato… —rodó los ojos. –Como es tu mejor amiga creo que tú podrás convencerla.

Taichi bufó.

—¿Es todo? ¿Si Sora accede a llevarte a la pasarela vas a darme las entradas? –preguntó desconfiado.

—Claro. –afirmó Mimi. –Tienes mi palabra. –le tendió su mano y el castaño la tomó.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Llegar con Sora fue rápido. Afortunadamente ella se encontraba en casa de sus padres, desde que había comenzado la universidad su mejor amiga había optado por mudarse a un apartamento cerca de la escuela, sin embargo seguía ayudando a su madre con el ikebana cada que podía por lo que había días en la semana que los pasaba enteros en el vecindario. Cuando abrió la puerta y le vio lo saludó efusivamente.

—Ya nunca vas a verme. –se quejó Takenouchi. –Y seguro estás aquí porque quieres algo.

Era cierto, desde que Yamato y ella habían afianzado su relación Taichi empezaba a sentirse incómodo, convirtiéndose en el mal tercio en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando llegaba de sorpresa a visitar a alguno de los dos.

—Me conoces demasiado. –confesó el Yagami. –Pero se trata de un favor diminuto, no tiene importancia.

—Suéltalo.

Taichi comenzó a hablar. Le contó desde el principio, desde que Hikari le había contado lo de la banda, sus intentos de conseguir boletos por los medios convencionales y como había terminado fallando estrepitosamente. Llegó hasta la parte en la que se enteró que Mimi tenía una entrada y cómo ésta había accedido a dársela a cambio de un favor.

—No lo sé, Taichi… —habló Sora. –Es mi primer evento del medio y quería a mi novio conmigo, no a mi chillona amiga.

—Vamos, pero entre mujeres se entienden mejor en estos eventos. –dijo el moreno. —¿O no preferirías tener a tu lado a alguien que entendiera al menos sobre lo que está pasando?

Sora suspiro.

—Supongo que sí, pero…

—¿Realmente quieres a Yamato rodeado de bellas modelos?

La pelirroja se quedó callada y quieta en su sitio por largos minutos. Taichi adivinó por la expresión en su cara que el comentario de las modelos había dado justo en el blanco

—De acuerdo, llevaré a Mimi. –accedió la chica. –Pero tú se lo dirás a Yamato.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa de Yamato en lugar de sentirse cansado por el recorrido que estaba dando, se sintió lleno de energía y contento. Finalmente las cosas parecían mejorar para su suerte y el túnel negro en el que se había hundido por la depresión de no ir al concierto comenzaba a terminarse y a dejar lugar para una luz. Una luz donde había música estridente y estrellaban guitarras en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –indagó el rubio. –Ya te he dicho que no tengo boletos para ti, vete a casa.

Yamato, que tenía la nariz enterrada en un grueso libro verde, parecía de peor humor que de costumbre.

—Vamos amigo, sólo necesito que me escuches. –pidió el compañero de Agumon. –Es importante.

—Bien. –accedió el rubio. –Habla rápido.

—Resulta que Mimi tiene dos entradas para el concierto y va a dármelas si logró que Sora la lleve a una importante pasarela, sin embargo ella prometió llevarte a ti y ha accedido a cambiar de idea si no hay ningún problema contigo. –resumió de manera veloz. –Así que vengo a decirte que has sido des invitado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste.

Yamato lo miró con una extraña mezcla de malicia y diversión.

—Bueno Taichi supongo que me resignaré a no ir si haces algo por mí.

—¿Estás de broma? –preguntó el moreno. –Te estoy salvando de ir a un evento de chicas.

—Sabes que si llamo a Sora y le digo que en realidad quiero ir, no pasarán ni dos minutos antes de que desaire a Mimi y ella a ti.

Taichi bufó de coraje antes de caer en cuenta que Yamato, al igual que todos los demás en esa ecuación, se encontraba manipulándolo a su beneficio.

—Debes estar de broma, se supone que eres mi amigo.

—Ya. Necesito un favor.

Lo guio hasta la calle dónde se encontraba estacionado el coche de su padre. Era un espécimen hermoso que combinaba la elegancia de los modelos antiguos con la potencia de los coches de ahora. Justo arriba de la llanta derecha delantera resaltaba una abolladura la cual Taichi estaba seguro, antes no estaba allí. Yamato suspiró.

—He ido a dar una vuelta con Sora y me he distraído. –confesó el rubio. –Papá vuelve de Hokkaido el fin de semana y va a matarme cuando se enteré.

—No voy a reparar tu auto ni voy a echarme la culpa. –exclamó el moreno ya perdiendo los estribos.

—Lo que quiero es que le pidas a Takeru que lo haga. –Taichi iba a replicar pero Yamato se adelantó. –Es su hijo pequeño, jamás va a enfadarse con él por algo así. Vamos, él no ha tenido que ir a sus juntas, ni hablar con sus maestros cuando se portaba mal, ni tampoco castigarlo cuando desobedece. Papá no va a enfadarse con el pequeño Takeru, lo puedo asegurar, estoy convencido que ni siquiera va a sentirse con el derecho de hacerlo.

Taichi pensó que aquella explicación era sumamente estúpida pero resignado, cansado y con la cabeza baja terminó por decir:

—De acuerdo, hablaré con él.

* * *

Afortunadamente la casa de Takeru quedaba de camino de vuelta a su propio hogar. Sus ánimos habían bajado ahora que sabía que todavía tenía que convencer al pequeño Takaishi de culparse a sí mismo de algo como eso. Se encontraba cansado, quería ir a casa ya y por fin olvidarse de todo y de todos. Sin embargo sabía que faltaba poco, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse justo ahora. ¿O no?

—¿Taichi? –preguntó Takeru, quien ya era todo un jovencito. Lucía realmente extrañado de verlo en su puerta y no era para menos.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Takeru. –sentenció él.

El mejor amigo de su hermana lo invitó a pasar y a sentarse mientras escuchaba el relato de todo lo que Taichi había tenido que hacer sólo ese día para conseguir unas simples entradas.

—Por último Yamato me ha dicho que lo haría si tú le hacías un pequeño favor.

—¿Un favor? ¿Y tú has venido a convencerme de que lo haga? –preguntó. –No es necesario, haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano.

—Necesita que te culpes de un golpe que le ha dado al coche de tu padre.

Takaishi se puso pálido.

—Lo siento, no lo haré.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con que harías todo por Yamato?

—Eso no, Taichi.

El moreno negó enfadado. No había hecho todo lo que había hecho para que Takeru ahora no quisiera ayudar. Lo tomó de los hombros.

—Realmente no sabes lo que dices, tengo que ir a ese concierto, Takeru.

—Ya, pero no por eso voy a culparme de algo así. –repuso. –Sabes que mi padre y yo no somos los más unidos y además ahora quieres que me culpe de chocar su auto. Mi situación familiar es frágil.

—¡Lo sé pero piensa como los unirá algo así! –chilló el moreno perdiendo los estribos. –Esta es una situación de padre—hijo, te aseguró que los unirá más. ¿Cuándo has recibido un buen regaño de tu padre? –Takeru negó con la cabeza. –Pues entonces ahí lo tienes.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—Por supuesto, Takeru.

El rubio terminó suspirando.

—Bueno, lo haré. –dijo finalmente. –Pero necesitaré que me ayudes con algo entonces. Es un favor muy grande el que me pides.

—Y al parecer ahora ya nadie hace favores gratis, ¿Verdad? –preguntó el Yagami sin poderse creer aquello. —¿Qué quieres?

Takeru se sonrojó antes de responder.

—Hay una exhibición de fotografía en el museo ciudadano. –explicó Takeru. –Pero es en la mañana a la hora de la escuela, a mamá no le importa pero… pero quiero llevar a Hikari también. Sé que le encantará.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué la secuestre para ti?

—No, no, no. –repuso rojo y nervioso. –Sólo necesito que la cubras con tus padres, ya sabes, decirles que hará algo contigo en la mañana y que por eso no podrá ir a la escuela.

—¿Y si simplemente no les decimos nada?

—Lo sabrán. –repuso Takeru. –La escuela tiene una política muy estricta sobre las faltas injustificadas. Llamarán a casa para comprobar que todo ande bien.

—¿Y porque no les dicen la verdad?

—Porque no quiero que piensen que estoy mal influenciando a su hija.

—Pero no te importa que yo piense que estás mal influenciando a mi hermana pequeña.

Takeru parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso y Taichi obtuvo una ligera satisfacción al verlo tan apenado. Al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, así que todo esto termina conmigo. –sonrió. –Lo haré, Takeru.

—¡Gracias! –exclamó el chico contento. –Dile a Yamato que no se preocupe, me echaré la culpa del coche.

* * *

Cuando Taichi volvía a casa se encontraba más tranquilo y sereno. Todo había terminado por fin y favorablemente para él. Mimi le haría las entradas, Sora la llevaría a la pasarela, Yamato la perdonaría por no llevarlo, Takeru se echaría la culpa del coche y gracias a él, Hikari se iría a una exposición de fotografía. Todos habían ganado algo y repentinamente se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus acciones las cuales terminaron ayudando a más de una persona…

—Hermano, necesito ayuda.

Hikari se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta de la casa con un rostro de urgencia. Taichi comenzó a sentir la sangre hervirle.

—No. –espetó Taichi. –No. Basta. Se acabó. No más favores.

—Pero…

—Basta Hikari, ya no más.

—Entonces no iré a ningún lado y Takeru no accederá a echarse la culpa de nada. –dijo haciendo ver que ya se encontraba enterada de todo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. –respondió alterada. –No podré ir si no me ayudas.

Taichi ahogó un grito entre sus manos y luego miró a su hermana menor.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Tengo una clase importante ese día y si no presento pruebas médicas de que tenía justificado no ir me meteré en aprietos.

—Entonces no vayas y ya.

—¡Quiero ir! –chilló. –Vamos hermano, por favor. Sabes que yo jamás hago cosas como estas, yo sigo las reglas, sólo es una vez. –rogó mirándolo con pena.

Taichi se paró un segundo y observó a su hermanita pequeña. Ésta le miró de vuelta con sus enormes ojos grandes y cristalinos. Taichi sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hikari estaba haciendo. Antes de que pudiera huir la chica ya se encontraba sollozando y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. Taichi enterró la cara entre sus manos cuando notó que estaba perdido. Jamás iba a poder resistir el llanto de su hermana menor.

—¡Esta bien, joder! –exclamó cansado. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hikari se limpió el rostro y luego habló.

—Bueno, sé que cuando estabas en el instituto Jyou te ayudó con un justificante médico de su padre…

—Estás de broma, Jyou sólo hacía eso porque Yamato y yo no lo dejábamos en paz por días. Ni de broma va a acceder ahora, mucho menos desde que entró a estudiar medicina. –replicó Taichi.

—Intentalo. –rogó la castaña. –Por favor.

Taichi, a escasos segundos de comenzar a arrancarse el cabello, terminó por acceder.

* * *

Ir a ver a Jyou no era raro. Muchas veces él, Yamato y Koushiro habían ido a sacarlo de sus intensas sesiones de estudio para asegurarse que no echara raíces en su habitación. Éste siempre reaccionaba enfadado pero después de unos segundos terminaba por resignarse y acompañarlos. Siempre se divertía más de lo que iba a admitir en voz alta.

—Taichi –lo nombró al verlo parado en su puerta. —¿Qué…?

—Antes de que digas algo te voy a pedir que escuches la historia completa. –Jyou asintió. –Mimi tiene entradas para un concierto al que quiero ir, ya sabes EDWG, bueno pues como nada es sencillo con la princesa me las dará si consigo que Sora la lleve a una pasarela, lo cual hará si consigo que Yamato le perdone no llevarlo a él, y va a hacerlo siempre y cuando Takeru se eche la culpa de chocar el auto de su padre, lo convencí pero para eso tengo que ayudar a Hikari a saltarse las clases ir con él a una exposición, mi hermana irá si consigo que le puedan justificar una falta en la escuela que es para lo que te necesito a ti.

—¿Quieres un favor?

—Sí, sí quiero un favor Jyou. –afirmó Taichi. –Y créeme que por la manera en la que he estado ayudando a la gente hoy, cósmicamente hablando, me lo merezco.

El joven de pelo azul se acomodó las gafas.

—Bien, te ayudaré con el justificante.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma?

—No, lo haré. –dijo Kido.

—Vaya, ojala hubiera sido tan fácil convencerte cuando íbamos a la escuela. –musitó Taichi en voz baja.

—Pero tienes que hacer algo por mí.

De repente para el moreno el mundo se detuvo y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Antes de tener un ataque nervioso y de comenzar a destrozar todo a su pasó sólo pudo preguntar.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de todos los cielos, es lo que tú quieres?

* * *

Finalmente el día del concierto había llegado. Taichi había pasado a casa de Mimi por las entradas y ésta, con la sonrisa más grande y el vestido más caro de Odaiba, había agradecido que le hubiera ayudado a poder ir al evento más _inn_ (sus palabras, no de él) del momento. Así finalmente Sora tuvo una buena compañía para la velada, Yamato no tuvo que soportar el mundo del modelaje, Takeru obtuvo un regaño minúsculo de parte de su padre y más camaradería familiar, Hikari pudo ir a su exposición de fotografía sin verse afectada en la escuela ni con sus padres y Jyou… bueno pues él también tuvo lo que quería.

—¿Estás listo? –preguntó Taichi parado en su puerta.

El joven Kido había dejado las intelectuales gafas sobre la mesita de noche y había cambiado su estilo por completo. Había conseguido de quien sabe dónde una peluca negra y larga la cual llevaba a modo de rockero, se había delineado los ojos con un color negro y espeso, había cortado una camiseta a modo de vagabundo, también había optado por romper sus pegados y oscuros pantalones y finalmente el vestuario lo completaban unas botas militares con cadenas y unas pulseras de tela que iban desde su muñeca hasta su antebrazo.

Taichi, quien sólo llevaba una playera de la agrupación, se sentía realmente fuera de lugar.

—Gracias por llevarme como tu acompañante, me encanta la banda. –sonrió Jyou más animado de lo que lo había visto nunca.

—Ha sido un placer. –respondió el moreno divertidamente. –Al final has sido el más fácil de complacer.

—¡A rockear! –gritó Kido con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Quizá había sido por su convincente vestuario o tal vez porque se encontraba rebosante de felicidad al finalmente haber obtenido las entradas, o quizá simplemente había perdido la razón después de aquella odisea. No lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía era que había terminado por seguir a Jyou, gritando a todo pulmón por las escaleras y las calles de Odaiba donde la gente los miraba como si se trataran de delincuentes.

Finalmente todo había terminado saliendo mejor de lo que él había esperado.


End file.
